


love you with the lights off

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chanyeol is a little insecure, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: Baekhyun realizes his boyfriend gets insecure when they're making love with the lights on, so he makes sure to show him just how much he loves him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021, flashfics





	love you with the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi c: A huge thanks to the prompter, I loved this prompt and I hope you love this little story as well. <3
> 
> Also, again, a huge thanks to the Mods - you are the best, thank you for your hard work!!
> 
> (for Home4u EXO bakery 2021)

He was sure he had turned the lights on when he left to get the lube from the bathroom. 

But now they're off and the room is drenched in darkness and the yellowish glow from the streetlights. Baekhyun doesn't wonder about it for too long and turns the light back on. At the same time, he shuffles out of his shorts, missing the way his lover's face twists into an anxious grimace once the light floods the room.

“Got it!” he yells, presenting the lube like a radio host, and then stops in his tracks, looking at the lump on his bed where his naked boyfriend was supposed to lie. But Chanyeol was covered with his big fluffy blanket.

“What’s wrong, Baby? Are you not in the mood anymore?” Worry takes over and he carefully sits down next to him.

Chanyeol shakes his head, mumbling something about the lights and then proceeding to curse out Baekhyun’s LED light bulbs. Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow, stands up, and dims down the lights. 

“What's all this about, Yeollie? You don't want to look at me?” He tries to offer a teasing tone but Chanyeol frowns at him, his facial features showing clear signs of sadness.

_“No, I don't want you to look at me..”_

Baekhyun gulps, sitting down next to him and sneaking a hand underneath the blanket to stroke his tummy. He shakes his head. “Oh, my love.”

Chanyeol looks at him with his big doe-eyes and a pout on his face. “I feel ugly when it's so light. I can see myself moving and I don't look pretty at all. My body is all,” he wildly gestures his hands, _“bluah.”_

It makes him feel sick to his stomach and maybe Baekhyun should have figured it out sooner – they always had sex at night and Chanyeol always hid his face in a pillow or wanted to do it in a position where they wouldn't face each other – it should have been _obvious._

He slowly pulls the blanket away from his Love and places his hands on his thighs. Chanyeol looks at him like he's a deer caught in headlights and Baekhyun's heart breaks a little for him. He wants to make him feel loved and beautiful. 

“You're the prettiest, my love,” he starts, watching as Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to squirm away from his touch.

Baekhyun moves down between his legs, kissing his knee and moving up to the soft skin of his thigh. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is trying to steal a pillow but Baekhyun catches his hand, intertwining their fingers and moving up to leave a sweet kiss on his knuckles.

“The most beautiful boy I ever had the pleasure looking at,” he whispers, keeping his hand in his as he starts placing more kisses on the inside of his left thigh, “never thought I would touch such a pretty treasure and be able to keep it after.”

Chanyeol gasps looking down at him with red blooming all over his pretty cheeks. He squeezes his hand and his muscles shake as if he's trying to fight the urge to give in on the love and attention the smaller was offering him. Baekhyun places his hand on one of his legs, carefully pushing it up to expose his boyfriend’s pretty hole. The younger immediately tries curling into himself, ashamed of his own body.

Baekhyun shushes him, placing a soft kiss on his hip, “All good my pretty boy. You’re so perfect, let me make you feel good, yeah?”

The taller sputters, biting his lips and almost making them bleed. Baekhyun gently pets his tummy again just because he knows it calms his boyfriend. After a while, Chanyeol nods and leans his head against one of the pillows. “Okay,” he says in a soft voice, obviously trusting his small boyfriend with his body and his heart.

That's all Baekhyun needs to hear before he dives in and places soft kisses all around Chanyeol’s pink hole. He enjoys the way it twitches under his lips and curiously sticks out his tongue to lap at it, grinning and humming when a few small, and pleased moans and whimpers escape the taller’s pretty lips.

He eats him out like it's his last meal, grinding down on the sheets and he moans when it gives him just enough friction to relieve his own painful pleasure. Chanyeol squeaks when he slides in a finger right next to his tongue, fucking him nice, deep, and slow. The plush thighs around his head close and open like Chanyeol doesn't know what to do with himself. And the hand Baekhyun is still holding is squeezing his own so tightly he is starting to feel a numb thumping in his fingertips. 

But he couldn't care less because when he repeatedly massages and jabs at his boyfriend's prostate, now 3 fingers deep inside him, and the younger throws his head back, screaming in pleasure, he knows he will keep holding his hand as long as he needs a hand to hold. 

He keeps placing kisses all over his thighs, working him through his orgasm and looking up at him with a dazed smile on his face. 

Chanyeol is beautiful in every possible way, and Baekhyun will make sure to show him over and over again. He kisses his tummy, licking and tasting the cum that had splashed all over his soft skin, and then moves up his long and slender body.

He leans over him, cupping his cheeks, and leaves a soft and innocent kiss on his nose. Chanyeol pouts at him, looking at his lips and Baekhyun chuckles fondly.

Kissing him will always be his favorite thing and maybe he'll make it a habit to kiss his entire body to show him _just how much_ he loves him. 

_“Let me love you tonight,”_ he mumbles against his soft lips.

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun smiles.

And loving him he did.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
